


Seven Stars

by LinkyMew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cat Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Cat Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cat Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Morality | Patton Sanders, Cat Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, POV Alternating, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Warrior Cats, Warrior Cats AU, they're all cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: (working title, leave suggestions)Thomas is a housecat who has heard the call of the wild. Venturing off into the woods, he finds the four warrior Clans. He finds that his destiny is not with one Clan, but with all of them. Now, all he can do is follow StarClan as they guide his paws in bringing the Clans closer together.(Prior knowledge of the Warrior Cats series is not needed to read.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I understand that some people may click on this fic and not know Warrior cats terms. I dont have a proper way to introduce them, but you can look up "Warrior Cats glossary" and you should find one.  
> I will do my best to make it so you can understand terms as well as the Warrior Cats world. Please tell me if I don't explain anything well.
> 
> You can find all the designs for the characters (and more info about the au) at the tumblr: https://warriorsides.tumblr.com/

_It was very dark. Darkness seemed to be the only thing Thomas could see when he entered the shadows that were cast on to the forest floor. Many scents surrounded him, and many were unknown to him. The strong scent of the forest overwhelmed him, and he pushed forward through the bushes and leaves that he hadn’t yet explored._

_The wind whistled and sang through the night, and it rusted his brown fur. Oddly enough, it seemed inviting, as if the forest itself was beckoning him in. So he obliged, and did not retreat back to his house. Somehow the grass and trees felt more like home than the bed his housefolk had gotten for him. The blue collar around his neck felt more like a barrier than anything, and he found himself taking a break from walking in the woods._

_The whistling of the wind stopped, and Thomas’ heart began to beat rapidly. Was something there? Was something in the shadows? There was a rustle in the bushes, and he stepped closer to investigate._

_“Is anyone there?” He called out._

_No response was given, and the rustling stopped. But this did not ease him._

_Silence overtook the forest. Well, except for Thomas’ beating heart. It seemed to be the only sound he could hear. The fast thump, thump, thump of his beating heart, which he silently cursed to keep quiet._

_And, as his head turned up, something leaped out of the bushes and lunged straight towards him. Thomas flinched back, his claws ready to attack as he-_

* * *

Thomas’ eyes shot open, as he sat up. A dream. That’s what it was, a dream.

But why did it feel so _real_? He shook out his fur, deciding to deal with that later. He took a step out of his blue and white bed, stretching his paws and his back on the wooden floor below him. His eyes narrowed. It was nothing like the surreal grass in his dreams.

Thomas padded towards his bowl, what he assumed to be his name engraved on the side. He took a bite from the kibble, before feeling disgusted. His mind, without permission, compared it to looking like rabbit dung. He spit it out immediately. It didn’t taste good, anyway. Wiping his mouth with a paw, he made his way outside.

The backyard was small, hardly enough to contain Thomas’ adventurous nature. Discovering the same tree over and over again got old. He padded past it, and jumped out, landing on the fence that kept the yard contained. He balanced on it, digging his claws into the wood to keep himself stable as he gazed into the forest. 

The stars were bright, almost as if they were shining directly upon him. He looked up to study them, watching the clouds pass through the sky.

“Why are you up so late?”

The voice startled Thomas, and he jumped back. He quickly recognised the cat. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Joan.” He said, his ear flicking back. 

Joan laughed, shoving him slightly. “Actually, you can’t. I’m an ally cat, I do what I want. You, on the other paw, are a house cat.” They pointed out.

Thomas’ gaze went to the other cat’s neck. There was a spot that went around their neck where fur hadn’t grown like the rest of their pelt. _You’re an ally cat now,_ Thomas thought, _but you were a housecat._

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Thomas turned away from the self-proclaimed ally cat and turned back to the forest that had been occupying his dreams for moons.

“...you’re not thinking of going in _there_ , are you?” Joan questioned.

“No,” Thomas said. “But don’t you think it’d be fun? No rules, just you and the wild.” 

Joan shook their head. “That’s what being an ally cat is about. Those cats in the wild? I heard they’re vicious. One of the cats in the ally told me they sharpen their bones on cats they’ve killed.” They said. “I could probably survive moons in there- you wouldn’t last a day.”

Thomas stayed silent. Their words didn’t discourage him.

“...You’re going in there anyway, aren’t ya?” Joan said, exasperated. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Joan said, using his paw to salute as he hopped off the fence, padding the other way.

Thomas stood there for a moment, taking in what Joan had said. With a deep breath, Thomas leaped off his house folk's fence, padding into the woods.

* * *

The woods weren’t exactly as they were in his dreams. It was colder, and the wind seemed much less inviting. Regardless, Thomas pushed forward, ignoring his anxiety that was screaming to _turn the hell around_. 

He heard the bushes rustle, and he stopped, remembering his dream. He claws unsheathed, ready for a cat to spring out at any moment.

Out of the leaves, a figure emerged… a mouse! Thomas’ ears perked up, before leaning down close to the ground. His belly brushed against the grass as he stalked forward. The mouse scurried onto the roots of a tree, and Thomas’ eyes narrowed. He hesitated, before leaping into the air in an attempt to catch the mouse. 

He landed… well, he kind of just fell onto it as he crashed into the tree. When he lifted his paws to see his prize, it was gone! He frowned, slightly embarrassed with the attempt.

Thomas’ looked around the small forest he had found himself in. He looked back, his house in sight. He applauded himself silently for not getting lost. 

But his celebration was cut short as something leapt out of the bushes, and pinned him.

Thomas didn’t get a good look at the cat, and all he knew is that their claws were out and he swiped at his cheek. He tried to dodge the other attacks, and was quick to get himself out of the wild cat’s grasp. 

He quickly got up, trying to sprint away. The other cat was going after him, and his mind was screaming at him _WHY DIDN’T I LISTEN TO JOAN?!_

Thomas knew he wasn’t going to get to his house in time- it was too far. It was impossible to run away; he was going to have to fight. Turning back and crouching low, he unsheathed his claws and leaped towards the other cat. He was able to get on him for only a second, taking a swipe at the cat’s cheek. The other cat was able to get a hold of his neck, and threw him back.

The stranger leaped onto him, but Thomas used his hind paws to push him back, and got up again. He stood still for a moment, but Thomas’ mind was racing too much for him to take in anything other than the cat’s red eyes. 

The cat danced a bit, jumping back and forth as if he were a puppy asking to play. However, this was real. He leaped towards Thomas again, but was surprised when Thomas was able to jump over him. 

The cat was faced away, and Thomas took the opportunity to slam his body into the cat’s side, sending him flying towards the other side of the small clearing. He lay there for a moment, and Thomas wondered if he had knocked him out cold. 

A moment passed before the cat got back up, his ear flicking. He bounded towards Thomas, and the brown housecat readied his stance.

“Hey there, kittypet!” The cat said with a smile. “Didn’t know tame kitties knew how to fight.” 

“I’ll fight you again if I have to,” Thomas said, his gaze never moving from the tom. He could take in his features more clearly now. The tom was large, but not too much larger than Thomas himself. His pelt was bright orange and even borderline red. He had dark brown tabby stripes, and his eyes were an amber-ish red. He wondered how much of his body was fur and how much was skin.

“I’m Tigerpaw, by the way.” The tom said, ignoring his threat. Was he not taking him seriously? “I’m training to be a ThunderClan warrior!” Tigerpaw said with pride. 

Thomas let down his guard for a moment, relaxing his fur which had been up since the beginning. He didn’t know why, but this wild cat made him at ease.

“What’s a kittypet like you doing in the woods? Don’t you know it's dangerous?” Tigerpaw’s head tilted. 

Thomas licked his paw, his gaze narrowing. “It seems like I held myself.” He said. “I mean, if you’re the most dangerous thing here, I think I’ll be fine.”

Tigerpaw paused for a moment, before letting out a laugh. He composed himself not a moment later. “Well, I AM a very good fighter, but I’m not the most dangerous. If I was a half-trained warrior, though… WOO! Would I give an intruder like you some wounds to deal with.” He said. 

_Warrior? Intruder?_ Thomas’ mind was starting to spin. What was this cat going on about?

“Anyway,” meowed Tigerpaw. “You’re _obviously_ not from the other Clans, so I wouldn’t dare hurt a single hair on your cute kittypet head.” 

Thomas ignored his comment. “Other Clans?” He asked. What even was a Clan?

Tigerpaw gasped, as if hurt personally that Thomas had asked in the first place. “You’re telling me you haven’t heard of the four Clans that hunt around here? I’m astonished!” He said dramatically. “Well, there are four Clans. WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and - the best Clan - THUNDERCLAN!” He said, basically shouting as he announced his Clan. 

“ShadowClan is the worst Clan. They have zero honour- always stealing ThunderClan prey. They’d probably kill you, no question asked. That’s how ruthless they are. But when I become a full warrior, I’ll make sure _all_ of ShadowClan knows where they belong.”

Thomas’s ears went back. ShadowClan sounded _horrible_. This must be what Clan Joan was talking about. “So… you’re not a warrior?” He said carefully. 

Tigerpaw looked back at him, almost touched by the comment. “Well, of course you would think that. I’m the best apprentice ThunderClan has ever seen! But, no. I won’t be a warrior for AGES! I have to complete training. Kits can’t even train until they're six moons old, and tonight’s my first time out as an apprentice.” 

Thomas nodded. “I think being a housecat would be better, though. You could probably find someone to take you in. All you have to do is-”

Tigerpaw cut him off. “You wouldn’t catch me dead in a twolegplace. Eating slop that looks like dung? Being trapped inside a twoleg den? That’s no way to live! Out here, it’s _free_. Until you’ve tasted a fresh-caught mouse, you haven’t lived.” 

The brown housecat shrunk inside himself, feeling bad that he had asked. 

“Have you ever tasted a mouse?” Tigerpaw asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

“No, I haven’t.” He admitted, looking down at his paws.

“Then I guess you’ll never understand. You weren’t born wild. You have to have warrior blood in your veins; kittypets born in twoleg dens could never feel the same way.” 

Thomas looked up at him again, almost feeling bad about how he was born. _But how is that fair? I can’t decide how I was born or raised._

Tigerpaw sat up, his fur raising. “You should go before my Clanmates look for me. I don’t think they’d take too kindly to find out a cat was hunting in our territory.”

Thomas nodded, and scented the air. _I don’t smell anything?_ He shook it off, and began padding towards his housefolk’s home before-

Out of the trees, two cats leaped down. One was a slender tom with dark brown tabby fur and amber eyes, while the other was a short-legged cat with mottled cinnamon fur, amber eyes, and a square face. 

“Sweetstar!” Tigerpaw exclaimed, looking a little worried. He bowed his head slightly, to which Thomas copied.

“What were you doing near the twoleg place, Tigerpaw?” The smaller cat asked. 

Tigerpaw looked at his paws, his ears pulling back. “Sorry, Sootflower, I-”

“Who is this?” Sweetstar asked, his gaze narrowed and fixated on Thomas. 

Tigerpaw relaxed a bit, too sure in himself. “He’s not a threat, he’s just a kittypet.” He turned slightly to Thomas. “That’s Sweetstar- he's the leader of my Clan. And Sootflower is my mentor, which means they’re training me to be a warrior.”

“You don’t need to introduce us, Tigerpaw.” Sweetstar’s tail flicked. “We’re capable of that ourselves.”

Sootflower pushed infront of Sweetstar. “You fight well for a kittypet. We’ve been watching you both. You attacked him bravely, Tigerpaw.” 

Tigerpaw’s chest puffed up with pride as he sat up, smiling widely. Thomas followed, sitting up as well. 

“I’ve never seen a kittypet turn back and attack like that,” Sweetstar said. He sighed, looking away. “You’ve always got a natural hunting ability. Next time, don’t hesitate to pounce. But you shouldn’t even be hunting here- this is ThunderClan territory.”

“I’m sure there’s enough to go around! I can just hunt one or two-”

“There's _never_ enough to go around!” The leader hissed, causing Thomas to pull back. “You threaten our Clan by hunting when you have plenty of food in your twoleg nest already. You come here to hunt for what- to play? Adventure? We hunt to _survive_.” 

Thomas looked at his paws again. “I didn’t… I didn’t think of it like that. I’m sorry. I won’t hunt here again.”

Sweetstar looked like he had been taken aback. He looked down towards Sootflower, nodding slightly. “You’re a very odd kittypet, Thomas.” He conceded.

Tigerpaw sighed, as if relieved to know that Thomas practically promised to never come by again.

“Is survival really that hard?” Thomas asked softly. “I mean, the forest is so wide. Surely you’d be able to over hunt?”  
“We share the forest with the other Clans. ShadowClan takes the pine forest, RiverClan takes the rivers, and WindClan takes the moor. Prey is not unlimited, and when new leaf comes late, prey is sparse.” 

“Is your territory big?” Thomas asked. 

“It’s big enough. Our territory can support us, but there’s no prey left over.” Sweetstar asked. His whiskers twitched, seemingly starting to get annoyed with the questions.

“Are you all warriors then?”

“Some are warriors,” Sootflower answered before Sweetstar could snap at him. “But some are too young or too old or too busy taking care of kits to hunt or fight.” 

“And you all live and share prey together?” Thomas knew that the ally cats sometimes shared prey- Joan had told him about their code. But this seemed nothing like the cats in the ally.

Sootflower smiled softly. “Why don’t you come and find out for yourself? Want to join ThunderClan? You could train by Tigerpaw’s side to become a warrior.” 

“But kittypets can’t be warriors!” Tigerpaw objected. “They don’t have warrior blood!” 

Sweetstar stayed silent, eyeing Sootflower closely. “The first leader of ThunderClan didn't have warrior blood in his veins. Your ancestry does not define you, especially not in the forest.”

Sootflower looked uneasy. “We’re only offering you training. That doesn’t mean you can become a full warrior. The Clan life may not suit you.” 

Thomas nodded, but felt weary. “Why are you offering me this?”

Sweetstar looked back towards Thomas, his gaze cold and unreadable. “We need more warriors.”

“Know that Sweetstar isn’t making this offer lightly,” Sootflower said. “If you’re going to train with us, you’ll have to live like us and respect our ways. If not,” their gaze went past the two young cats and towards the twoleg place. “You’ll have to return to your twolegs. You cannot live with a paw in each world.” 

“You will have to trade your calm, comfortable life with the harsh reality of the wild. The Clan might not always be able to provide you with such warmth or comfort- leaf-bare is cruel to any cat in the forest. You will have to pledge your loyalty to the Clan above all else, and you’ll have to protect it with your life if necessary. You will train in the ways of a warrior. You will learn what it means to be a _real_ cat. Your Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone.” Sweetstar explained, his pelt almost rippling with pride. Thomas could see how much the leader loved his Clan, even if he seemed cold and distant.

“I think it’s time we go, Sweetstar.” Sootflower said. “We have to meet our Clanmates before moonhigh.”

As Tigerpaw began to follow after the two retreating warriors, Thomas called out. “Wait!” They stopped and turned to listen. “Can I think about your offer?” Thomas asked.

Sweetstar studied him for a moment, as if wondering if Thomas was setting up a trap. As if he could do any harm. “Sootflower will be here tomorrow at sunhigh- give them your answer then.” He answered, nodding to Sootflower before disappearing into the woods. Sootflower and Tigerpaw followed soon after.

Thomas was left alone to ponder their offer. The forest, although not as inviting as in his dreams, still pulled him towards it. He couldn’t help but think he belonged there. As he turned around and padded away, he could almost hear the trees and shadows echoing his name, begging him to return.

He already had his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas joins ThunderClan!... sort of.

Thomas stood on the fence again, his gaze set on the forest.

The sun had reached its peak in the sky. 

“Thomas!” The brown and white patched cat had called out when he arrived back to his housefolk’s den. “You’re back! Thought you’d never return.”

Thomas looked up to meet his friend’s gaze. “I met some wild cats.” He said, admittedly. 

“What?” The cat jumped down, and closely examined his friend. “Did you get into a fight? You don’t look hurt. What happened?” They interrogated.

“They just warned me to stay off their territory,” Thomas explained, pushing Joan away with his tail. “Then they asked me to join their Clan.”

Joan looked unconvinced. “Why would they do that?”

Thomas shrugged. “Not sure. I guess they needed extra paws.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t trust ‘em.” Joan declared. “Wild cats ain’t friendly.”

Thomas wanted to protest, but he knew better than to argue with Joan. He watched the cat give a small wave before scurrying off into the night. 

“But… I do trust them.” Thomas said to himself. He looked behind him, as if imaging Joan coming along to object. But they didn’t come. “Sorry, Joan.” He said, before turning back to the forest. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to join them.”

Thomas leaped off the fence post, once again journeying into the forest. 

The forest felt so much more alive now then the night before. The sounds of bird calls filled the air and the sun filled the forest with light. A gentle wind rustled the leaves of the trees as light danced around the branches. It was beautifully overwhelming compared to his old backyard. This was freedom.

“I see you’ve made your choice.” 

Thomas spun around, happy to know that he recognised this cat. “Sootflower!” He greeted. Another cat stood beside them, and he stiffened.

The cat nodded. “I’ll be taking you to ThunderClan camp. This is Thicketbranch, one of ThunderClan’s greatest warriors.”

The tom nodded his head to Thomas. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Sootflower beckoned then with their tail. “Let’s be off. I’m sure the Clan will be excited to see a new apprentice around camp- one that isn’t as loud as Tigerpaw.” They mused.

Thomas chuckled politely, and followed the two warriors as they navigated through the thick forest back to their camp.

The two warriors were fast, which Thomas expected from two fully grown cats. But he found himself tripping over his paws just to keep up, and his paw pads were growing sore. He didn’t bother them with asking for a break though, almost imagining Thicketbranch barking at him for such a kittypet-like request. 

They wove through winding trees, over fallen trees, and got their paws tainted with mud. They had found themselves faced with a gully that was too wide to jump over and that reeked with foul-smelling and murky looking water. The two Clan cats barely hesitated for a moment before dipping their paws into the water and wading through. Thomas dipped a paw in, as if to test the waters, and slowly followed. He was determined to not complain about the terrain, but the water that had seeped into his belly fur was undeniably uncomfortable. 

Sootflower and Thicketbranch had paused just on the other side. Thomas quickly caught up, fearful that they might leave him behind if he was too slow. He took a moment to breathe, finding his chest burning. 

_ I should probably exercise more…  _ Thomas thought, watching the two warriors step onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small hollow as he desperately tried to catch his breath. 

“We are very close to our camp now,” meowed Sootflower.

Thomas expected to see a sign of life by now- moving leaves, a flash of fur among the bushes below, but he couldn’t see anything except the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor.

“Use your nose. You must be able to scent it.” Thicketbranch hissed impatiently. 

Thomas felt his pelt prickle with embarrassment, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on sniffing. Thicketbranch was correct. The scents were different from the cats he was used to. The smell was strong, which indicated that there were many cats.

“I can smell cats!” Thomas exclaimed.

Sootflower looked to Thicketbranch with an amused expression, but Thicketbranch’s expression barely changed. 

“If you are accepted into the Clan, you will learn to recognise each cat-scent by name.” Sootflower meowed. “Follow me.” They led the way down the boulders to the bottom of the hollow. They pushed their way through a thorn tunnel and Thomas followed quickly after, with Thicketbranch trailing close behind.

Thomas found that beyond the thorn tunnel, a clearing had opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth. This camp must have been here for many generations. The clearing was lit by sunshine and he could smell the droplets of fresh morning dew. 

Thomas felt awe-struck by the amount of cats in the camp. Some sat alone, but others huddled in groups, sharing food or purring as they groomed eachother.

“Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, it is a time for sharing tongues.” Thicketbranch explained.

“Sharing tongues?” Thomas said, confused. Were these cats actually licking eachother’s tongues, or was that a metaphor for something else?

“Clan cats groom eachother while sharing the news of the day.” Sootflower cut in. “We call it sharing tongues. It lets the Clan members bond together.”

Thomas had noticed that now, the cats had redirected their attention to him. He shouldn’t be so surprised- they must have smelled his foreign scent and sensed danger. But their eyes held only curiosity for him rather than hostility. Was it because of his collar? Or maybe had they softened because Sootflower stood next to him. 

Anxiety clawed at him, and he looked around the hollow. It was shielded by large rock walls, which were topped with brambles and bushes. Trees also surrounded the hollow on either side.

“Over there,” Thicketbranch flicked his tail towards a thick bramble bush, “is the nursery, where the kits are cared for.” 

Thomas’ ears flicked towards the bushes. He couldn’t see through the bushes, which were re-enforced with thick roots, but he could hear the small mews of kittens. As he stared at the bush, a cat slipped out from under a small gap in the front.  _ That must be one of the mothers,  _ Thomas thought.

The she-cat had patchy, dark brown fur and long legs. A dark black tom approached her and nodded, entering the nursery in her stead. Thomas wondered if he was a father visiting his kits.

“All queens share the role of caring for the kits.” Sootflower said. “Echohawk and Ripplestorm are our queens here in ThunderClan. All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code. You must learn it quickly if you are going to become a ThunderClan warrior.”

“Sweetstar is coming.” Thicketbranch said, his ears raising as he lifted his chin to sniff the air. 

Thomas raised his chin, too, and felt encouraged that he could recognise the dark brown tabby tom’s scent a moment before she appeared from the rocks above.

The leader jumped down the rocks as if it was second nature, and Thomas felt a sudden wave of anxiety crash over him as he imagined him doing that. He’d surely fall- and it’d probably be fatal, from that height. 

“He actually came.” Sweetstar said, surprised. 

Thomas was unsure if he should be offended by that.

Sootflower chuckled. “Thicketbranch thought he wouldn’t, either. ‘A kittypet- in the Clan?’” They mocked, nudging the tom forward. 

Sweetstar flicked his tail dismissively, turning instead to Thicketbranch. “What do you think of him?” He asked.

Thicketbranch peered at Thomas for a second. “He can keep up.” He said. “He hesitated once or twice, but it’s only natural.” 

Sweetstar nodded. “So it’s agreed?”

The two warriors nodded.

“Then I’ll announce his arrival to the Clan,” Sweetstar said, weaving through the cats. He climbed up on the rock that had the pile of fresh-kill at the base, and his voice thundered throughout the clearing. “Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.” 

Thomas stood still, not knowing what to do. While Thicketbranch and Sootflower stood still, many cats found their way at the base of the Highledge, all looking up at their leader expectantly. 

Through the sea of pelts, Thomas could see Tigerpaw’s dark red pelt. Beside him was a cream tabby she-cat with white paws. Another cat, a golden shaded tom, sat to his left. 

When the cats had stopped moving, Sweetstar spoke. “ThunderClan needs more warriors,” He began. “It has been decided that we will take another outsider to train as an apprentice.” Thomas could hear muttering erupt within the Clan, but Sweetstar lashed his tail and cut them off."He may be an outsider but he is willing, and strong enough."

“The other Clans will think we’re weak if we take in another outsider…” A grey and white she-cat muttered.

Sweetstar ignored the warrior and addressed his Clan. “Thicketbranch and Sootflower agree that this young cat should train with ThunderClan.” 

Thomas looked up to Thicketbranch. He wondered if the tom even liked him, or if he had just said that because he wanted to get on Sweetstar’s good side. He looked away, only to find that most of the Clan’s eyes had fallen on him. His fur prickled with embarrassment, and he wondered if it was too late to turn tail and go back to his housefolk. To ball up in his bed felt like a much better idea than being here right now.

“Where is he from?”

“Is he a spy from ShadowClan?”

“He doesn’t  _ smell  _ like any other Clan.”

The grey and white she-cat from before’s voice rose above them all.

“Look at his collar!” She shrieked. “He’s a  _ kittypet _ ! We need wildborn cats in our Clan- not soft twoleg toys.”

Sootflower leaned over to Thomas. “That’s Rowanheather. She can smell your fear- they all can. You need to prove that your fear won’t hold you back.”

_ But what if it will?  _ He wondered silently.  _ And how do I prove that I’m not just a kittypet? _

“Your collar is just proof that you’re nothing more than a Twoleg pet.” She said. “That bell will cause all sorts of noise and drive out the prey in our territory.”

Some cats murmured in agreement, while others hissed at the she-cat’s statements. Rowanheather began to approach, her ego inflating.

“And it’ll alert other Clans that we’re coming, even if your  _ stench  _ doesn’t.” 

Thomas took a breath, and stood up. The she-cat was only slightly larger than him, leading him to believe that she wasn't much older than him. 

Her stance lowered, and her claws unsheathed. Thomas stared at the claws that shimmered in the sunlight, and he shook his head. He didn’t want to fight her.

Raising a paw, he hooked it behind his collar, squeezing it between his neck and the strap. He unsheathed his claws, and pushed it away from him. His claws tore on the material, and there was a loud snap. With that, the collar had fallen off and sat on the ground. 

He had only ever felt what it was like without a collar once, when he was very young. But he realised how  _ free _ he felt. The wind blew in his fur, and he could actually feel it on his neck. He breathed in fresh air, having a revelation. 

Being wild wasn’t about where you were born, or who’s kin you were. It was about being free. And he had never felt more free in his life.

“You wont fight?” Rowanheather said at last. “Pathetic. A real warrior will fight to the death if she has to.” She leapt towards Thomas, he claws unsheathed.

Before Thomas could duck or scramble away, a flash of dark grey fur shielded him. 

Thicketbranch had leaped in front of him. He had protected him. 

Thomas’ nose stung with the realisation that a new scent was in the air. One that smelled cold and tangy. It was blood. 

“Are you happy? You got your bloodshed for the day.” Thicketbranch said in a low hiss.

“Thicketbranch, I’m-,”

“Don’t talk to me. Not right now.”

Rowanheather shut her muzzle, and retreated back into the crowd. 

Thicketbranch turned around, and Thomas could see clearly now that he had a large scar across his muzzle. But Thomas could tell that his pain came more from the action of Rowanheather’s attack rather than the wound. 

“Enough.” Sweetstar called from the Highledge. “A real warrior does not seek bloodshed for no benefit. A real warrior finds another solution instead of causing unnecessary fights. Thomas has shown that he is willing to join the Clan by removing his Twoleg collar- but he has also shown that he is more than capable of having the true heart of a warrior.”

Many cats that had had their doubts before were now murmuring in agreement. Thomas found Tigerpaw’s gaze, and he seemed excited. 

“From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as-”

“Wait!” A voice called.

Thomas had wanted to protest the name change as well, but he guessed someone else had gotten to it first. 

“What is it, Brightpool?” Sweetstar flicked his tail impatiently. “Have you had a vision?”

Thomas’ gaze followed back to the cream tabby by Tigerpaw’s side, who he now knew was named Brightpool/

The she-cat hesitated, “No.” She said at last. “But I have a feeling. A strong one.”

“What is your  _ feeling _ ?” Sweetstar asked. 

“...He doesn’t belong here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this illustration has no background or shading... It had already been too long without a chapter and I didn't have time to do a background with school and other things in my life.   
> If you like this AU, you can check out my tumblr (https://warriorsides.tumblr.com/) for more content! I post updates their regularly about designs, info about the au, and all the sort!
> 
> I also have an allegience list (http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=29d2ee1c-9676-4e59-ad95-4b2e3e88f3de) of all the characters in the Clans and their designs. I may add to the roster and change some things up! If you click on the characters, you'll be able to see their refs.


End file.
